Distraction
by KamenRiderKoori
Summary: Ryuunosuke's distracted during his nightly practice...


_I kinda wanted to write something again for Shinkenger, because I miss it... And I really miss tonoryu, so here is more of it XD_

* * *

**Distraction**

_**Warning: Yaoi ahead**_

Ryuunosuke started on his nightly kabuki practice, willing himself to carry it out for the full routine and not cut it short for any reason at all. It was hard. Whenever he finally got his concentration, _his_ face would break into his mind.

In other words, Ryuunosuke was too eager to just curl up in his love's arms and sleep away, or at least be near him. But he would get through the practice. Because he wanted to, and it was necessary. It was a discipline, which he was now lacking in as he let his mind wander.

_Focus, Ryuunosuke_, he bit his lower lip as he realized that he'd just missed a whole chunk of the routine. He stopped, took a few deep breaths, and told himself, "Ryuunosuke, if you don't get this right tonight, you might very well stay up all night."

With that, he began the routine again, from the very top, rather frustrated with himself.

* * *

_Mou, what's taking him so long... _The book slowly lost Takeru's attention as the clock slowly ticked away. It has been so long since he'd slept alone, and tonight, he discovered that he could no longer do that without feeling the emptiness next to him that jerked him awake every other minute. His mind would start to half-dream, the absence of that body near his seeping into that dream and scaring him awake thinking that Ryuunosuke had been hurt or something.

But he knew, really, that Ryuunosuke was practicing his art, and soon he got so sick of trying to sleep that he decided to give his attention to another random book in his collection.

* * *

The shoji to Ryuunosuke's room slid open, revealing a pajama-clad Mako, rubbing her eyes.

"Ryuunosuke, what are you doing at 2 in the morning?"

"As you can see, I'm practicing."

Mako stopped yawning at glared at Ryuunosuke who had just restarted his routine. "You never practiced past 12 before- something's up. Oi, stop mindlessly repeating your sequence and just go to sleep."

"But..."

Mako sighed. She didn't want to play this card, because she knew Ryuunosuke would over-react, but at this rate...

"You're disturbing everyone's sleep. From next door I can hear your jumps very clearly, and tonight I've heard it over ten times..." She yawned for effect.

Ryuunosuke stopped abruptly, and turned to his comrade sharply, bowing. "I'm so sorry! I didn't realize I was being a nuisance! You're right. I'll stop for tonight!"

Truthfully, he was just waiting for the chance (and excuse) to stop for that night, and now that Mako had given him one, he latched onto it without a second thought.

Mako smiled and left the room. Ryuunosuke followed her out shortly after he had switched off the lights in his room, all but running to Takeru's room on the other side of the mansion. As he neared his Lord's room, he found Takeru seated outside, on the edge of the corridor looking out to the garden, feet dangling off the edge.

"To- no, Takeru! What are you doing out here? You'll catch a cold!" Ryuunosuke immediately reprimanded him.

Takeru turned around to look up at the incoming Ryuunosuke, and retorted, "Who's fault do you think it is that I can't sleep? What took you so long?"

"Err… I was… distracted…" Ryuunosuke looked away, embarrassed. A hand reached out and gently touched his cheek, forcing him to look back at his love. "Oh? By what?"

"…"

"?" Takeru was waiting for an answer.

"Mou! I was distracted by you, happy?"

A few seconds passed, agonizingly for Ryuunosuke, before Takeru burst out laughing. Slightly hurt, the blue samurai crossed his arms and turned away, pouting, but was immediately spun back around by the same person who caused it. He was about to protest when a pair of lips belonging to the very person he had fallen in love with, his Lord's, covering his own.

He'd waited the whole night for this; it had kept him from concentrating on his practice, and trying to keep his mind of it had just increased his desire for it. Ryuunosuke was beginning to melt into his lover's kiss, when Takeru pulled away.

"Let's get to sleep."

* * *

_I feel so happy now, but you know what will make me happier? Reviews! Onegaishimasu!_


End file.
